Dance with Death
by Godtaker
Summary: Dance with Death. Sephiroth's account


Final Fantasy 7 The Dance with Death 

I am Sephiroth. Greatest General and soldier that ever existed in mankind. Paired with my sword Masamune, I am unstoppable. I kill without batting an eyelid. Top elite soldiers blanch when they hear my name whispered. Am I that scary? People say that I am the embodiment of Satan and pure evil, and my mere presence is like a black hole, sucking all within leaving only fear and emptiness behind. People have heard about me. People have died from me. Pathetic humans, trembling and convulsing as they beg for their useless lives as I put cold steel through them. Their useless struggle and whimpers for mercy. Such people are like ants to me. I can't even remember their faces after I killed them. All I remember is living in a world of my own before realizing they were lying on the ground in a bloody heap, unmoving on the cold hard floor. Ants, they were to me. You kill ants beneath your feet without even knowing or caring. What is the almighty Shinra but a housefly to me? A pathetic, groveling housefly. The analogy is that you walk into the room filled with houseflies, you don't waste time swatting every one of them unless they buzz in your ear. Shinra buzzed too loud for its own good. Shinra is just a big piece of crap that I notice when I destroy. When I hold people's life by a thread, I usually contemplate whether to cut the strings or letting them struggle. It is much… fun when they struggle. Killing them when they are so sure they can escape. Killing them at the last moment when they see the light at the end of tunnel. Depriving them of their goals. Dashing all their hopes and dreams… at the last moment… at the mercy of my Masamune.

All but Cloud Strife. The mere mention of the name makes me want to laugh. The one man foolish enough not to fear me. After I met Mother and found my true purpose and place in the world, he tried to stop me. With his pathetic cries for wanting my old self back and his respected leader which he loved. And he actually tried pulling his sword on me. Although I defeated him in a heartbeat, sending his sword skittering over the narrow walkway, I wonder what stayed my hand that day. Was it compassion? Or was it regret? I wounded him, just enough to render him unconscious from blood loss and left him lying there. I remember being happy for a crazy reason. That I was playing hide and seek with him, what with him chasing me around the world with his so-called friends. He was the seeker, but I will finally kill him if he finds me. What fun! He chases me around the continent to get killed. His pathetic friends and him was no match for me. However I sensed a strong aura of power around the girl in pink. As I stared into those captivating eyes of hers, I realized she was special somehow. Watching their battles, I have to admit they are getting better, displaying perfect teamwork to destroy Jenova.

However Mother soon took further control of me. With her will and my will revolving inside of me, I changed. I loved being a defiant child. The more Mother wanted me to summon meteor, the more Mother wanted me to kill certain people, the more I took my own time. I was like a killer, with the characteristic of rain. I was patient. I took no relish in killing either. You may avoid rain, stay in shelters, but sooner or later you would have to go out. You can't hide in your shelter forever. One day, one fine day, rain will fall and catch you unaware. And during then, there will be no shelter, no umbrella to hide under. When you are drenched, rain does not rejoice, nor does it weep. It simply does what it is supposed to do. That nature and characteristic I possessed as a killer made me exceedingly dangerous.

However, the girl in pink rain into my thunderclouds. She actually followed me alone. I was driven by Mother to kill her in the most painful way possible. Making it a very messy and violent death. Looking at her from the shadows, her innocence made me feel for the first time, regret. Then again, Mother propelled me forward with Masamune in my hand. As the girl turned and saw me charging towards her, her mouth opened with a silent O as she desperately tried to run away. Her eyes were one of whom that know death is knocking on the door. I tried to stop myself, but I was in the middle of Mother's bloodlust. If I cannot stop that, I would grant her the greatest mercy. Stabbing through the heart. Simple and clean. Before the body could register the pain, she would already feel no pain. When I stabbed her through the heart, I felt as if I was stabbing myself. When I lowered Masamune and looked at her ashen face, I lost all trace of humanity. I became Jenova.

After that, I was like a spirit outside watching my body. Like a third person view watching my body walk, talk, react. Finally when Cloud and his friends thought they had destroyed me for good, I transported Cloud into another dimension where I would kill him and following his death, his friends, and the world. It was a fight to the finish. I would feel no joy if I killed him, and I have no regrets dying here. I looked into Cloud's eyes expecting to see fear or confusion, only to be taken aback to see his mako eyes burning with hatred. For the first time in my life, I was afraid. The murderous glint in his eyes promised me a thousand different ways of painful death and made me think death as a salvation.

Grasping my Masamune firmly, the dance with death began. It was beautiful. Someone could actually be on par with me and not die after a few hits. The exhilaration I felt knew no bounds. The distinct metallic sounds of both swords connecting were music in my ears. For a third person to see us, we would just be in a blur of sword flashes. He jumped and struck me. The particularly strong blow staggered me and jarred my hand painfully. I retreated, stumbling, trying to recover. A mere clone was defeating me! I tried to summon enough energy to unleash a devastating attack and when I was ready to unleash it and end the battle, Cloud was enveloped in a mass of swirling bright auras. He let out a loud cry "Omnislash!" and lunged me so quickly I almost forgot to block. Although I managed to block the first hit, jarring my arm so painfully it felt numb, his Omnislash was apparently a multi hit attack. The 2nd blow sent Masamune flying and I remembered

no more after that. I closed my eyes and there was no more pain, only the soft embrace of the ever-eternal lifestream…


End file.
